


Nape

by ryuusea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Just Eren getting a lot of loving okay goodbye, Just Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuusea/pseuds/ryuusea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wonders if it is ironic or just pure coincidence that Eren’s weakest spot is the back of his neck. He licks one, two stripes across that exposed nape, then another up, then down, reveling in how this always turns Eren into a keening mess in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nape

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped. I’ve always wanted to write something about Eren’s weak spot being the back of his neck but it turned into a PWP. (This was just something that I had to finally get out of my system, so it's barely edited, sorry) Much Eren loving ahead (ノ´▽`*\\)♡

Levi wonders if it is ironic or just pure coincidence that Eren’s weakest spot is the back of his neck. He licks one, two stripes across that exposed nape, then another up, then down, reveling in how this always turns Eren into a keening mess in his arms. He has the boy in his lap, completely bare, naked back pressed against his still clothed chest.

 

Eren becomes so pliant when Levi attacks his neck like this, and Levi takes full advantage of it, spending way too much time tasting and nibbling (but never biting down) that long arching neck, even when Eren is sobbing and begging for him to do so much more.

 

It is amazing how sensitive Eren’s neck is, Levi thinks, as he lowers one hand and curls it around the boy’s fully erect cock. Like he does not have to do anything, just touch that neck, and the boy is falling into his arms, cock standing at attention.

 

(And it did happen something like that tonight, when Eren had entered Levi’s bedroom. A simple brush of his knuckles to the back of Eren’s neck, and Eren had shed his shirt so Levi could continue his touches and now they are here -- Levi seated at the edge of his bed with Eren in his lap.)

 

Levi does not have to do anything but lick and suck that neck, and Eren gets so turned on that he has already begun thrusting his hips into the firm grip encircling his cock. Levi thinks he could probably make Eren come simply from tongue and teeth on his neck alone, but Levi also cannot help himself. His grip down south remains sturdy, letting the boy fuck himself into it, while his other hand travels north, sliding across the smooth skin of stomach, feeling blindly upward until his middle finger bumps into one of Eren’s nipple.

 

Eren squeaks at that, remembers to breathe again, and Levi feels more than hears the sharp _aah_ that Eren gasps out. Levi lets his eyes flutter shut, closes his lips against Eren’s neck, wetly mouthing the spot while teasing circles around the nipple until he finally captures it between two fingers and a thumb. He rolls it teasingly and lightly, alternating with pinches.

 

 _Feel, feel, feel, simply feel_ , is what he had told Eren the first time they fell together in bed, and that is what Levi does himself now.

 

He enjoys Eren’s body -- The taste of his skin. The scent of youth and sunshine and the outdoors. The prickle of messy hair against his forehead. The smooth planes of his skin. His abnormally high body temperature that makes Levi sweat under his shirt where Eren’s back is pressed against it. The way that Eren fits into his palm perfectly…

 

Levi wants to breathe in everything about Eren, take him in and never let him go. And as much as he and Levi indulge in rough and passionate sex, he also loves taking it slow and exploring Eren’s body and finding new ways to make him tremble.

 

Eren is squirming in his lap now, more little sounds leaking past his lips, but he controls himself and keeps the thrusting of his hips slow, knowing tonight is one of those nights. Levi releases Eren’s neck, lets go of one nipple to drag his fingers over to the other. He rests his head against Eren's, leaning in to sink his teeth (lightly and carefully) into Eren’s neck repeatedly, admiring the red teeth marks he leaves on the tan skin.

 

Letting go of the other now equally hard nipple, Levi caresses that hand down Eren’s side and settles it on his hip. His left hand, slick from precum, gives one last stroke down Eren before letting go. Eren whimpers at that, hips snapping forward and wordlessly begging for the touch back.

 

Looking back, Eren’s luminous green eyes are pleading _why, why_ , but Levi says nothing in response, only kisses his way down Eren’s spine while staring up at him until Eren can twist his neck no further to keep their stare. Levi is hyper aware of every vertebrae that bumps his tongue along the way down. He takes hold of those hips to keep Eren seated on his lap, also enjoying the delicious grinding on his confined erection.

 

Eren leans forward, arching his back, a willing and open canvas that Levi paints his tongue down. Eren has placed his hands on his knees now, and Levi pauses halfway down, admiring the spine glistening with his saliva.

 

“Stand up,” He orders, so he can continue his descent. Eren shakily gets to his feet and Levi clamps both hands on those trembling hips to steady him. Levi continues his kissing descent on Eren’s back again. When he gets to the base of Eren’s spine, he pauses to catch his breath, kisses the dimples above Eren’s butt.

 

“Did you properly clean yourself today?” Levi whispers, nose brushing down the last bit of Eren’s spine, wandering down and to the right to one cheek.

 

“Yes,” Eren replies so breathily Levi nearly does not hear him. Levi knows he does not have to ask anymore. Eren knows far too well his commanding officer’s adherence to cleanliness, but knowing that Eren prepared himself especially for him makes Levi’s member twitch and grow harder.

 

Levi scrapes his teeth against the firm flesh of Eren’s butt cheek in approval.

 

“ _Aagh_ ,” Eren cries out, thrusting out his bottom at Levi for more attention. Levi lets his mouth wander back to its original trail, flicking the tip of his tongue out to tease down to the cleft of Eren’s ass.

 

Eren whines out in expectation. There is a quick bit of shuffling, both eager to not waste another moment, as Levi lies back on the bed, sliding farther up and pulling Eren’s hips back with him. Eren follows, crawling backwards until he is on hands and knees, hovering above Levi.

 

And then Eren is chanting out, “yes, yes, yes” and Levi is grabbing Eren’s ass and parting the cheeks, and it becomes “yesyes _yes_ ,” when Levi buries his face in and presses his tongue firmly down and sweeps the first of many licks down there.

 

Eren is practically choking out noises now while Levi circles Eren’s hole, once, twice, thrice, then abandoning it to pay much attention to the perineum. Eren collapses onto his elbows, unconsciously baring himself open more.

 

“Please, _please_ ,” Eren begs and Levi cannot deny him, not when he sounds like that, and Levi returns his attention to Eren’s hole. He slowly places his mouth fully over it, closing his eyes and snaking his tongue out to dart teasingly at the twitching entrance. There is the faint taste of soap, and Levi groans, knowing Eren had done this for him -- all for him -- and not to long ago, at that.

 

Eren shrieks when Levi suddenly presses his tongue against his hole, surprised at the suddenness of it when everything so far had been so leisurely. That tongue is poking and slithering in, drawing out Eren’s most broken out cries so far.

 

Levi feels Eren’s hips jerking under his hands, thrusting into empty air and seeking stimulation. The older man lets go of one hip, sliding his hand down to cup the boy’s balls.

 

“Leviiii,” He faintly hears from above him, continuing to thrust his tongue in and out of Eren and rub circles on the boy’s sack with a thumb.

 

With a final wet, smacking noise, Levi pulls his tongue away from Eren. Eren lets out a long whine. Levi likes that noise, blows against Eren’s saliva-slickened hole to get him to make that noise again. He does and Levi cannot wait to draw out even more sounds out of him until his throat is sore. Levi lets him catch his breath but for a short second, and then he smacks one of Eren’s buttcheeks.

 

“Turn over,” Levi orders. Eren is pliant and like a pile of goo in his arms, so he has to help him with steady hands into the position he wants. Levi wants to continue his tour up Eren’s body, and when he looks up at Eren to check if he is still okay, the boy’s eyes are lust-blown, eyes drooping with desire.

 

Eren weakly smiles that boyish smile of his that makes Levi’s heart clench and his chest grow warm until it nearly suffocates him.

 

“You know what I want?” Levi whispers, his voice gone husky. Eren nods, though it is more of just his head lolling back and forth. There is a knowing light, even in those eyes turned cloudy with lust.

 

“I want what you want,” Eren replies. Whether consciously or unconsciously, Eren licks his lips. Levi does not even register the low growl that rumbles from deep within his chest.

 

Eren knows what is coming next and slowly rises to his knees, dropping his hands to Levi’s shoulders at the same time Levi leans in, pressing his nose to the base of Eren’s weeping cock. Eren’s fingers lazily massage into Levi’s shoulders, and he tosses his head back when Levi parts his lips and slides his mouth up his length, from base to tip.

 

Levi licks up to the head, lapping at it, tasting the precum, all the while staring up at Eren’s arched neck and tightly shut eyes. There is something so beautiful about Eren’s body like this, bent back in such a beautiful arc, throat exposed so openly for him. Levi lets his eyes rove over Eren, from the bobbing Adam’s apple, the sharp collarbones, his lovely olive skin rippling over chest muscles, the line of abs, and to the trail that leads down to the pretty cock hovering by his lips.

 

Returning to his attention to the length in front of him, Levi leans in, pressing kisses up and down the throbbing, swollen flesh. It is such an angry red begging for attention. He presses his tongue up the large vein running along it, returning to the head. He cleans up what more has leaked out, letting that taste linger on his tongue. It is a taste reserved only for him, that only he is allowed to draw forth from Eren, who has given himself to him.

 

Levi had taken him in.

 

As humanity’s hope.

 

The military’s tool.

 

A means to freedom.

 

Eren had put his trust in him fully, and Levi took the risk of placing his faith in the titan shifter.

 

Who would have thought they would have ended up like this, completely taken with each other.

 

“Look at me,” Levi whispers with Eren’s member pressed against his cheek, the tip a mere centimeter away from his mouth, and Eren feels those words rush over it hotly.

 

Eren opens his eyes and looks down, meeting Levi’s piercing stare.

 

Levi takes it all in.

 

He opens his mouth and sinks inch by slow inch down Eren’s cock, drinking in the other’s expressions: Heavy-lidded eyes widen, jaw slackening and mouth dropping open to pant so hard and groan out Levi’s name.

 

Eren is overwhelmed. Eren always gets overwhelmed when Levi sucks him off, evidenced by the glassy look that washes over those eyes. Those eyes, whose pupils are blown so big now, only show a faint ring of verdant green.

 

He knows Eren wants to go faster (he does too), but Levi drinks it all up, tasting ever inch of Eren, going up and down… up… and down… memorizing the feel of Eren in his mouth, the bump every time he gets to the head again.

 

Eren is practically sobbing above him now, one hand in a vice grip on Levi’s shoulder, the other having lifted to partially cover his blushing cheeks. But Eren does not break Levi’s gaze, doing as he was told, blinking rapidly and resisting closing his eyes in pleasure.

 

“Levi… Levi…” Eren moans out, lightly starting to thrust his hips back and forth with Levi’s bobbing head until they fall into rhythm together. Levi would not have minded the boy slowly fucking his mouth like this until he came, but when he lets his hands wander back to Eren’s ass, groping and massaging, Eren cries out, and Levi knows he wants it -- they both want it -- and then Levi is rising up to his knees as well, kissing up Eren’s chest, though nowhere near as slowly as he had done up Eren’s spine earlier.

 

With a sigh, Levi pulls away from Eren’s heat to lean over and open the drawer by his bed, pulling out a bottle of oil. Eren droops his head down to press his forehead against Levi’s shoulder. Levi hides his amusement that during intimate moments like this, Eren can sometimes still get flustered. 

 

One-handedly unscrewing the the bottle, Levi lets the lid fall onto the bed. He pours a generous amount over his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm the oil up.

 

He shifts a bit, and he feels Eren tense and nuzzle his face deeper into Levi’s shoulder.

 

Levi kisses the side of Eren’s neck, dragging his teeth on the sensitive teeth there until Eren has relaxed and is whimpering. Levi steadies them both on their knees, and then he is wrapping his arm around Eren’s waist, sliding his slicked fingers down the curve of Eren’s ass, and slipping his middle finger into the valley there. At first, he simply lets his finger slick up and down between Eren's buttocks, enjoying the way it slides so smoothly back and forth. He does not even put any extra pressure when he passes over the hole, and Eren makes a noise of impatience.

 

Relenting, he teases the puckered entrance, feels it twitch, massages it and eases just the very tip in, then out again. Unable to stand the pressure in his pants anymore, Levi reaches down to unbutton himself. He pushes his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, all the while still continuing his teasing.

 

“Levi,” Eren whines out, though there is now an impatient, slightly annoyed bite to his tone now.

 

Levi scrapes his teeth against Eren’s neck at the same time he slides one finger fully in. Eren yelps out at the sudden feeling of something going inside him.

 

Levi teases the boy, lazily moving that finger in and out, getting Eren used to being filled again. He knows Eren can take more and faster, but he is liking this extra slow pace they are taking today.

 

Levi lifts his head to prop his chin up on Eren’s shoulder. And he smirks when he realizes the perfect position they are in.

 

He has never been so pleased that they are doing this in his room and not Eren’s.

 

Because Levi has a large mirror in his room, and it happened to be that tonight in their position on the bed, he could see themselves fully reflected on it.

 

Levi immediately drops his other hand down to Eren’s butt. He watches themselves in the mirror, his breaths becoming more ragged, enjoying how when he grabs Eren’s ass, it looks like it is made to fit perfectly in his hand. Levi eases another finger into Eren. Eren has always been vocal, and he is making so many whining and groaning noises. It is an entrancing imagine in the mirror, as Eren starts to buck back on his hand.

 

He has never felt so turned on in his life, Levi thinks, unable to take his eyes off of the mirror, able to see Eren’s whole undulating body and his fingers going in and out of him.

 

“More… Give it to me,” Eren begs, and he finally lifts his head from Levi’s shoulder. Levi tears his gaze away from the mirror and meets Eren’s eyes. The clouds in them have lifted a bit, ablaze now with a fiery need. 

 

Levi watches Eren’s face when he slides the third finger in. Eren sighs out in content, but it dissolves into a whimper that begs for more.

 

Curling his fingers inside Eren, he feels up those snug walls. He prods and pokes, gradually moving to a thrusting motion, until he sinking his fingers in deep and then he finds that spot inside that has Eren moaning and convulsing around him.

 

Then Eren is swooping in and they are finally kissing for the first time that night, growling into each others’ mouths so hungrily, noses pressed forcefully together, tongues dragging and pushing against each other. Levi ignores the drool that is starting to drip from Eren’s mouth and down his chin in favor of preparing Eren, spreading his entrance.

 

“Levi, _mmf_ , Levi-- _aahn_ , oh, Levi, _yes_ ,” Eren pants out between kisses. The boy was always so vocal, even in moments like this when his mind and body are losing out to passion. Levi gives a few final presses to Eren’s prostate before he fully slides his fingers out.

 

Before he can react, Eren grabs Levi’s cock. Levi hisses at the sudden contact, after having deprived attention to his own body for so long.

 

“Let me ride you,” Eren growls into his ear, and Levi groans his approval, lets Eren push him down, and then he feels hands steady his cock. He watches Eren sink himself down on him, feels the tightness wrap around him, suck him in and take him all the way down to the hilt without hesitation.

 

It is now Levi’s turn to arch his back, pleasure suddenly attacking his senses, spreading up from his groin and shooting electricity all over his body. Through lidded eyes, he watches Eren’s hips dance atop his own, his dick disappearing and reappearing, in and out of the boy’s willing body.

 

Eren’s body is a gorgeous sight, one Levi thinks he will probably never get sick of. Especially when that golden body is panting and bouncing on top of him so slowly and teasingly, letting him see every hitch of breath and quake in his stomach muscles when he takes Levi’s length back inside.

 

“Eren…” Levi whispers. Eren cooes at the calling of his name and sinks down, letting himself sit down fully on Levi.

 

“Y-Yes?” Eren responds, letting his hips grind in a slow circle. Levi bites his lip, holding back broken sounds from the teasing.

 

“--Gh… Do you know how good you look… _hah_ …” Fucking brat purposely clenched down on him just now, “Good you look with my cock going in and out of you?”

 

“N-No… T-tell meee,” Eren teases, lifting his hips back up. This time, though, Eren does not stop until the head of Levi’s cock slides all the way out of him. Both groan out at the loss of heat. Levi’s chest thuds wildly, drinking in the beautiful vision of a wanton Eren, legs shivering as he holds himself above Levi to let him see everything. Eren slides his hands over his own body, over his pert nipples, up his neck and rakes fingers through his hair. And then he is going down on Levi again.

 

“--Me… Tell me…” Eren pants out with each thrust down. One thing Levi knows Eren thoroughly enjoys is when he talks dirty to him when they have sex, telling him all the details (like, “If you could see how readily you take me in, see how it looks like my cock gets wetter every time I go in and out of you, _yes_ , just like that, take me all the way in, _god_  it's so hot inside of you”) until Eren gets so embarrassed, yelling at Levi to shut up and take him already.

 

“Well, how about… you see for yourself.”

 

“Hu-uh? Huh?!” Eren asks in confusion and then he yelps, suddenly shoved off of Levi’s crotch. Levi sits up and manhandles him until he is turned around on his lap. And then Eren gasps in understanding when their eyes meet in the mirror.

 

Eren’s whole face, his ears, and even down to part of his neck, turn the reddest Levi has ever seen.

 

“Levi, w-wait! This is so… no, embarrassing! _Ahh_ \--”

 

But all of Eren’s embarrassment is forgotten when Levi grabs Eren’s waist and begins thrusting.

 

Eren moans endlessly now, and though seeing himself in the mirror while being fucked embarrasses him, it turns them both on more than they could imagine, and neither are unable to tear their gazes away from each other and their moving bodies.

 

Levi licks his lips, begins kissing and mouthing Eren’s neck again. Eren leans his neck to the side for easier access.

 

Unable to keep his hands in one place, Levi lets his hands wander up and down Eren’s body, letting them trace circles around his hips, slide down the inside of his thighs, back up and finally settling on letting them rub up and down his chest in tandem with his cock moving in and out of Eren.

 

“Oh, aaah, Levi, Levi,” Eren begs, starting to bounce faster on Levi’s cock.

 

“Hmm.. Eren…” Levi moans against Eren’s neck, feeling the pressure building up deep within the pit of his stomach. Eren brings his right arm up to grab Levi’s hair, pulling their faces down to kiss. The boy’s body is starting to arch away from Levi’s chest as he approaches release, his moans becoming longer and more keening.

 

Levi will have none of that.

 

The older man rolls them over, his cock inadvertently pulling out, and then they are a whimpering, grunting, groaning mess as they wrestle to be connected again.

 

Eren is practically clawing at Levi now, having been teased for so long. Levi shucks down his pants, yanking it off his legs and tossing it onto the floor, followed by his hastily unbuttoned shirt that Eren nearly destroys with his teeth in his hurry to get off.

 

And then Levi is laying his full body’s length down on top of Eren’s. Slick with sweat and skin easily sliding against skin, Levi swiftly enters Eren again. They both groan out in content when Levi surges all the way in, so smoothly and no hesitation as he buries as far in as he can go.

 

Levi then grinds in a slow circle, like Eren had teased him earlier.

 

Eren claws at Levi’s thighs, raking angry red lines down it with his fingernails.

 

“M-move, Lev--” Eren’s beg cuts off into a high-pitched wail when Levi begins thrusting. Legs wrap around hips, arms curling around each other so tightly, not wanting an inch of space between them.

 

 _Eren, Eren, Eren_ , Levi chants to the golden-skinned god beneath him, reveling in how smoothly his cock slides inside that tight heat, how loudly the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes, how Eren’s entrance takes him in so wetly and deeper every time.

 

Eren’s moans continue to ascend to the heavens, turning so high-pitched, his fingers digging into Levi’s back, dragging and grappling for some kind of hold. Levi is pretty sure he will have bright red scratches when they are through for the night.

 

“Levi, Levi… aaahh, Levi, right there,” Eren says, and Levi keeps that angle of his hips, knowing he has found Eren’s prostate. He continues to slam in and out of that spot, keeping the pace.

 

“F-Faster, please please,” Eren’s yells are starting to stutter, as well as his hips that jerk with abandon and Levi knows Eren is close, but he keeps his pace steady, wanting to drag this out as long as he can.

 

He knows Eren knows though, because he feels nails angrily dig into his back, and then Eren is growling in his ear, _come on_ and then “Fuck!” Levi curses out because the brat purposely clenches down on him again and the first wall breaks, sending in the rush of what Levi knows is his own impending end.

 

“Shit--agh, _Eren_!” Levi dissolves into angry growls and deep-throated groans, bucking his hips faster now, in and out, Eren clenching down, sucking him in and never wanting to let him go, and the boy’s high-pitched wails fill the room, escalating into one final scream when he comes.

 

Levi does not stop his thrusts, snapping his hips so quickly now and Eren is a sobbing, heaving mess below him, so oversensitized and unable to even say Levi’s name. Levi’s cock throbs furiously, and he struggles to keep his pace, hands slipping over those sweaty hips, his mind buzzing with the pleasure starting to wash over him in waves.

 

 _No, not yet_ , Levi tells himself and he forces himself to slow down the push and pull of his hips a little bit. Eren’s hole continues to rapidly clench around him, insisting him to hurry up and come and lose himself deep inside.

 

Levi is proud of his self control, because it makes the coiled up pleasure within him calm down a bit, only to come back even more intensely. Eren pleads with him, not words, just moans and croaked out jibberish.

 

Levi denies Eren, denies himself, twice more.

 

He lets himself slow down until he is nearly still, then recovers his breath. And then madly jerks his hips, shallow and fast, until he is near the brink again.

 

Only to pull out to the very tip. His arms shake with denied release. Levi feels like his whole body is pounding. His head pounds, his heart thumps erratically, his cock twitches, his limbs thrum with unreleased energy.

 

And then he is sliding back in, savoring the wonderful feel of Eren’s walls enveloping him all over again. He looks at Eren, spread out below him, too tired to even clench his hands into the blankets anymore. Eren looks half-awake, lost in pleasure, lips parted, breaths puffing out shallowly. Steeling his arms as best as he can, Levi begins to let himself go. He builds himself back up into a fast pace.

 

There is that intense tightening feeling deep below, and then it is like a heat wave escapes him. Levi chokes out Eren’s name, attaining that toe-curling, hot release, and he comes inside Eren. Eren has been reduced to whimpering under him, and he cooes in satisfaction as Levi's cum fills him. Levi’s hips jerk twice of their own accord, sending some of that cum trickling down Eren’s thighs. Spent, Levi collapses on top of Eren, greedily sucking in air to recover his breath.

 

“Heavy…” Eren whines, and Levi lets out a “tch,” at that, but rolls over anyway.

 

Eren turns his head, sleepily meeting Levi’s eyes and smiles contentedly.

 

Stupid brat and his idiotic face.

 

Levi shoves Eren’s shoulder, and Eren whines and complains like the fifteen year old he is, but lets himself be manipulated, too bone-tired to fight back. Levi moves Eren so he is on his side, pulling him so he is spooned against his chest.

 

Levi examines the back of Eren’s neck. All the red marks from his sucking and licking are gone. But there is always the next time, when he marks Eren up again.

 

A kiss planted to the nape of neck.

 

A laugh and some squirming.

 

“S’ticklish, stop!” Eren wheezes out, a laugh in the back of his throat.

 

Levi wants to roll his eyes. Of all things, ticklish? That’s the least that could be said about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 2 p.m. and this is all I did today. /face steams. GOODBYE
> 
> As always, you can find me as ryuusea on tumblr.


End file.
